1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for generating a common alarm for all or selected ones of a plurality of circuit interrupters such as would be mounted in a load center. It further relates to apparatus for resetting the common alarm and for providing a distinctive indication should the apparatus remain in the reset condition for an extended period of time.
2. Background of Information
Circuit breakers typically have a handle which, in addition to being used to operate the device, also provides an indication of the state of the device. In some instances, a switch actuated by the circuit breaker is used to provide a remote indication that the circuit breaker has tripped. Recently developed arc-detecting circuit breakers provide an improvement in fire safety by interrupting the current when arcing wiring faults are sensed. As these circuit breakers can not sense wiring faults until after an arc has occurred, there remains some small probability of ignition occurring before the circuit breaker opens. The tripping of the circuit breaker is likely to alert the occupants of the building to the danger, if they are present and awake. However, there is a need for a trip alarm to alert the occupants if they are asleep, or to alert others if the building is unoccupied. Such an alarm does not have to identify the specific circuit breaker which has tripped, but only needs to draw attention to the event. Observation of the handles on the breakers will reveal which one tripped.